


Chef and Soldier

by ghosty_plut0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, F/M, Loss, Mutual Pining, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, fake happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosty_plut0/pseuds/ghosty_plut0
Summary: It had only been a few weeks since they'd met but Sasha and Niccolo's feeling for each other were undeniably strong but would it be too late for them by the time they told each other?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since Niccolo had started to cook for Sasha, they had been hanging out since they first met. It seemed as though they were growing close, food seemed to be the best way to get to Sasha’s heart and Niccolo seemed to be great at making food, so this was the perfect match. Sasha and Niccolo. It was them forever, right? 

Niccolo had started to have some doubts about that and it was becoming a little bit of a problem. Sure, they weren’t technically dating but still they might as well be at this point. Sasha had been spending more time with Connie recently, Niccolo understood they were like twins and had both been through some extremely traumatising events together but why did he get so jealous? It didn’t matter he knew that Sasha loved his food, but did she love him? Why did that matter it’s not as though they were dating or even likely to become anything more than good friends. 

Sasha would always come back to him for food and that was all that mattered, as long as she came back and showed her love of his food that was enough. It was enough to see her content smile after she’d stuffed her face full of food even while being shouted at to slow down and not to eat it all. Sure, Niccolo would be so much happier if Sasha felt the same about him but why would she? After all she only cared for his food not really for him. At least that’s how Niccolo saw it. 

Sasha on the other hand cared for so much more than the food, she cared for the cook who made her the food. She loved the amount of effort he would put into a dish to make it exactly right and up to his standards. However, in her eyes Niccolo just wanted her to be a taste tester. Even if he did feel the same, she was a soldier, is it fair to put him through the pain of losing her if she did die in battle?

They both loved each other but neither dared say it due to the fact they feared being rejected or things becoming awkward between the two. 

Everyone around them were already in relationships, even Mikasa had ended up finding the one to call hers after feeling abandoned by her best friends for each other. Her and Jean, they’d finally figured out that they were perfect together, well Mikasa did Jean already knew they were. 

It was hard for Sasha to see all of her friends begin relationships and she was sat there pining over a chef, showing her love for him through the appreciation of his cooking. At least she still had Connie, they were like twins after all, it was rare to see one without the other. Sasha just wanted Niccolo to notice her and not for the fact that she had horrible table manners or for her to try his new recipes. Although, she wasn’t complaining about the trying new food part after all she got to spend time with Niccolo and eat tasty new meals before anyone else. 

The fact that Connie spent so much time with Sasha made Niccolo jealous, he wanted to be with her like that. He wanted to be able to laugh and joke with her. He wanted to be the one to help her through the trauma of what she’d seen. He wanted to be around her constantly and the greed for her felt like a bottomless pit, whenever he saw her he felt as though he needed an excuse to speak with her and to be able to spend time with her. He just wanted her to be his, not in a creepy or obsessive way he just wanted her to know the way he felt about her. 

When she had bad days Niccolo would always make her a special meal, she’d been through so much of course he was going to add a little extra meat to her meal. While he could get into trouble for this due to rations, he didn’t care, it cheered Sasha up a bit and that was worth more than anything to him. To be able to see her smile despite everything she had been through. 

If Sasha had asked Niccolo to go fight a titan for her he would, after all he was completely enamoured by this woman and would do anything to gain at least some attention from her. He just wished that she would stop putting her life on the line. He wished she would be taken off the Levi squad, even better out of the scouts completely. If she joined the garrison, she could be so much safer, sure they’d cleared all the titans off of Paradis, but it was only a matter of time before the Scouts, before Hange decided to send more scouts to their death. This time in a different place, this time the target would be Marley. 

Niccolo didn’t want to see Sasha come home injured, he wouldn’t be able to hold back his rage if Sasha got hurt even worse if she got killed. How would he be able to forgive Hange for sending his favourite soldier to her death? 

Maybe he would be able to convince Sasha to stay with him, to stay on Paradis with him out of harms way. They could cook together, well Niccolo could cook and Sasha could be his personal taste tester. Niccolo had never felt the need to protect someone like this, it was like Sasha was the missing ingredient to his life. When he found Sasha everything just seemed right.

Sasha felt butterflies in her stomach when thinking of Niccolo, at first, she had thought that she was just hungry because of his delicious food but as the days went on, she realised that wasn’t what it was. No matter how much of his food she ate the butterflies never went away, even when she’d eaten so much that even she couldn’t eat another bite. 

She knew she was head over heels for him but whenever she got her hopes up because he’d talk to her it just ended up being about trying food. Wad this all she was to Niccolo just someone to help perfect recipes? Practically every night Sasha would stay up with Connie talking about how she wanted more but doubted that she ever would be able to go further than they currently were. That thought hurt a lot, for a moment maybe even more than losing her friends to titans but as she’d think it over, she realised that wasn’t true. 

Her friends had died, she’d seen them get eaten in front of her, then her friends that were alive had left her for other people and to form relationships. She felt abandoned and lonely, the only things holding her together at that point were Connie and Niccolo yet she was still being greedy. That wasn’t fair on the fallen, she needed to stop this pointless pining and help the memories of those she lost live on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I ended up procrastinating writing this. It's like midnight right now and I had a sudden burst on inspiration so here you go!

Sasha had been training with some of the recruits, she was helping them out on orders of Captain Levi. If he hadn’t ordered her to do that, she would have gone to be Niccolo’s taste tester, she knew he was working on something to do with the sea. From what she understood it was something to do with a creature with 6 legs and a hard layer on the outside, a crab?

She just wanted to be with Niccolo, sitting on the side as they talked about food and training and well, everything. No matter what they talked about Sasha would be more than happy to see him. Over a few weeks she had grown so attached to Niccolo but didn’t dare to say. What if she did tell him but he was already with one of the Marleyans, though they were friends what if he was disgusted by the fact that she is an Eldian? She’d never be able to live down that embarrassment, it’d be worse than when Mikasa told the Commandant she passed gas. 

No matter what Sasha did though Niccolo never left her thoughts, he was like a plague on her brain. The more she tried to get rid of the thoughts the more would occur, she couldn’t escape him. If only Niccolo felt the same way for her maybe she wouldn’t be feeling so helpless. He’d probably think she was creepy if she ever told him this, he’d never want anything to do with her. 

Training went okay until Niccolo walked past; he was just going to retrieve extra ingredients but that didn’t stop her from staring over at him. He was so handsome in her eyes, the way his hair bounced as he walked, how he slightly moved his arms as he walked, even his posture had her mesmerised. During this time the recruits had noticed her staring and began to whisper amongst themselves about Sasha having a crush on Niccolo, all childish things. Not that they were lies though, it was so obvious but neither Niccolo or Sasha realised that fact. 

All throughout the day Sasha had a dreamy look on her face, she passed it off as thinking about food and while that was partially true it was more about the person who was making the food. That was the person causing her dreamy far off look in her eyes. She just wanted to be with him, but she knew that was almost impossible. If she died was it fair to put him through that sort of pain? And what about herself was it fair to risk the friendship she had gained with him over what was probably just a silly little crush? No, she had to suppress the feelings and act as though nothing was wrong. 

Once it was time to eat Sasha was the first one at the food hall just as normal, she grabbed her food and sat down in her usual spot where she’d soon be joined by Jean and Connie. Obviously because Jaen was there so would Mikasa and Armin, not that Sasha was complaining after all it’s helped her grow closer to the two. Mikasa was no longer as cold towards the group especially now Eren wasn’t around, she was still scared for him and everyone knew that, but Jean helped her if it got bad. 

If only Sasha had someone like that, recently she’d been waking up sweating and shaking from the thought of all the people she had seen eaten and all the friends she had lost to the titans. These one’s had been happening ever since she’d joined the scouts but since she found out that humans could become titans and she was one of the ones who could be affected by it they’d gotten worse. She knew other people were having similar dreams, but she didn’t want to bother anyone with her thoughts. Her father had always made it known not to be selfish and to be considerate of other people, so she didn’t want to burden them with her problems. Recently, its had been getting even worse though, sometime the sight of raw meat or excessive amounts of blood could cause her to have flash backs, it wasn’t fair. She was a soldier she had to learn to deal with this or else it might get her and her friends hurt on the battlefield and she didn’t want that to happen.


End file.
